Superweapons
Superweapons are extremely powerful tools of war. They allow you to both protect your own forces, and slaughter enemy forces in extremely large numbers. They are, however, extremely expensive to construct and are very time consuming as well. There are five types of Superweapons available to each faction. Bombs, Shields, Busters, Mid-Game Weapons and End-Game weapons. The first three of these weapons are available from the very beginning of a round. Mid and End-Game weapons must be researched through the Weapon Prototypes tech tree. The specifics of each superweapon varies for every Faction, but can be summarised as follows: Mercantile superweapons tend to be cheaper than the equivalent weapon for their foes, but are offensively quite weak. Because of this, Mercantile forces need to make use of their economic advantage to build large numbers of Superweapons and unleash them in large numbers at a time. Further, their "Buster" and End-game superweapons are defensive, compared to the offensively based superweapons of their enemies. Solidarity superweapons are extremely cost effective on the offence. Of particular note is their End-game superweapon, which is massively destructive and very difficult to defend against. However, without the economic bonus afforded to the Mercantiles, Solidarity forces must be more cautious in using their superweapon stockpiles. Authority superweapons are the most expensive of all, but individually are the most powerful. In addition, their Mid and End game superweapons have powerful effects which they can inflict as well as extremely high casualty counts. However, the exorbitant cost of Authority weapons typically limits their prevalence in the war. All Factions Interceptor/Bunker/Theatre Shield Cost: '''750,000 | '''Build Time: '''6 ticks '''Shields '''absorb the impact of enemy offensive superweapons. Each superweapon has a different potential shield damage value, which can be seen below. Mercantile Superweapons Kinetic Impactor '''Cost: '''800,000 | '''Build Time: '''6 ticks '''Shield Damage: '''1. 20% chance for 2. | '''Troop Casualties: '''50,000-80,000 Interceptor grid '''Cost: '''2,100,000 | '''Build Time: '''6 ticks The '''Interceptor Grid is an added defensive superweapon available to the Mercantile Union. The Grid places down two Interceptors when deployed, and provides an additional defensive effect for one warfare tick. So long as the Grid is active, enemy superweapons will inflict half damage (to a minimum of 1) to your shield count. Your troops also gain a 5% effectiveness bonus for one warfare tick. Thermobaric Impactor Cost: '''1,300,000 | '''Build Time: '''8 ticks '''Shield Damage: '''0. | '''Troop Casualties: '''100,000-150,000 Guardian '''Cost: '''4,000,000 | '''Build Time: '''12 ticks '''Shield Damage: '''2. | '''Troop Casualties: '''150,000-180,000 The '''Guardian is another defensive Superweapon and is the end-game weapon for the Union. When deployed, the Guardian will also activate a more advanced orbital minefield that will last for 4 warfare ticks. While active, enemy influence growth will be halved. Solidarity Superweapons Nuclear Warhead Cost: '''1,200,000 | '''Build Time: '''6 ticks '''Shield Damage: '''2. 10% chance for 3. | '''Troop Casualties: '''125,000-180,000 Bunker Buster '''Cost: 800,000 | Build Time: '''6 ticks '''Shield Damage: '''1. 40% chance for 2. | '''Troop Casualties: '''0 Chemical Warhead '''Cost: '''1,750,000 | '''Build Time: '''8 ticks '''Shield Damage: '''0. | '''Troop Casualties: '''180,000-250,000 As well as inflicting heavy casualties when not intercepted, the Chemical Warhead leaves the battlezone contaminated regardless of whether it is stopped by a shield or not. This inflicts a 5% effectiveness penalty to enemy forces. Neutron Warhead '''Cost: '''5,000,000 | '''Build Time: '''12 ticks '''Shield Damage: '''0. | '''Troop Casualties: '''180,000-250,000 The Neutron Warhead is specially designed to inflict casualties regardless of enemy defences. While the Warhead will not do any damage to enemy shields, if there are shields in place when it is deployed the number of casualties inflicted is reduced by 10%. Authority Superweapons Conversion Bomb '''Cost: '''2,100,000 | '''Build Time: '''6 ticks '''Shield Damage: '''2. 50% chance for 3. | '''Troop Casualties: '''180,000-250,000 Lancer '''Cost: 800,000 | '''Build Time: '''6 ticks '''Shield Damage: '''1. 40% chance for 2. | '''Troop Casualties: '''0 Drone Host '''Cost: '''1,500,000 | '''Build Time: '''8 ticks '''Shield Damage: '''1. | '''Troop Casualties: '''120,000-180,000 When deployed, Drone Hosts will deploy 75,000 allied troops into the battlezone alongside any damage it does to enemy defences/forces. Fracture Bomb '''Cost: '''7,500,000 | '''Build Time: '''15 ticks '''Shield Damage: '''8. 40% chance for 9. 10% chance for 10. | '''Troop Casualties: '''750,000-900,000 When deployed, the Fracture Bomb will prevent all deployment (allied and enemy) into the area for the next 60 minutes due to the instability it causes in local wormholes. Category:Warfare